robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My First Roblox Video...
I've always wanted to be a youtuber that does roblox videos , I didn't really know how to record any videos so I would look it up and watch the video all of the way through and I watched the mobile roblox videos to get some results. my results were clear , use mobizen or any other recorders by going on Google Play Store or look it up on google. I chose mobizen because it seems to be easy to use, so I downloaded the application and waiting for it to load. I processed the app and pressed record on the roblox page. I was nervous at first but that's every new youtuber's first time... right? I decided to do a introduction of myself before recording because I felt that peopke would care and I needed to be clean and prepared. after that first video I checked my channel and I got 1 view. I was excited to see that and I thought I was gonna be famous. then I gained confidence as I was going along recording and talking about myself until I had the urge to record roblox. the next day I decided to record my first roblox video and I played on my favorite game on roblox called jailbreak. I am pretty good at jailbreak so I was expecting some likes or subscribers on youtube, so I uploaded that video and it was published. i made my way to the video and saw I had 1 view... again. I then looked at my notifications and it said "new subscriber!" this made my day since I've barely made 4 videos so far. I scrolled to the comment section and there was one from a user called : baconham 08. " 0:23 , 0:43 , 0:56 was that intentional?" I clicked on the times and 0:23 showed a gray roblox figure with no package under a table with their head sticking out , 0:43 showed the same robloxian but only half of their head blocked. 0:56 showed the gray robloxian looking at the screen holding a sign but it was too small to read. "no?" I replied. then the user replied back saying , "well they have appeared on your video as if they know what's up and all" this really left me uneasy since all of the clips the recorder captured were all true , the figure was staring at my screen , and I never noticed any of them. I was losing it, I wanted to delete the video but I was already gaining some people , I told myself that what is more important, fame or safety? for my absolute worry I went to bed and couldn't sleep for a couple of hours, then I finally fell asleep. the next morning I went back on to my channel to see how well I am doing and I finally gained another subscriber and a view. while looking at the comment section I came across another comment saying : "delete this video or I'll find you" I took a moment and I compared this comment to the gray robloxian and this made me think that's them and thats when things got crazy for ME . the whole time was that guy, then how did he find my video? how did he know I was recording? then a notification said "I'm in your head" then I felt like I was going crazy but I wasn't this was real I swear. I tried to delete the video "nah ah ah it's too late now" everything just went dark and my video was gone and my lights went on followed by a knock on my door and I opened it , no one was there except for a note with tape saying "I've found you". Category:Marked for Review